Tweekerella
by Grymme
Summary: Another one of those weird crack fairy tail parodies. CREEK and other pairings.


**A/N:** An idea that won't leave my head, this first started out as a simple doodle I drew which I then decided to write a fanfiction about, Main pairing is Creek but it also has Style,Bunny and mentions of Tyde. It also contains mpreg although for humorous purposes only.

* * *

Once upon a time, in some faraway place is a beautiful kingdom laden with snow, It was named South Park and a lot of weird…I mean magical stuff happens there almost every day. It was home to young Tweek and his evil stepmother and stepsisters.

Except that his stepmother was actually not a woman and was instead an obese man who dresses in drag and his stepsisters were just some random girls he hired to act as his daughters in exchange for shoes and clothes or whatever.

Anyway Tweek was a very beautiful girl-I mean boy so his step mother and sisters were naturally jealous, in a vain attempt to make him look uglier they made him do the all the dirtiest chores around the house and only fed him coffee beans for breakfast lunch and dinner, overall he was abused to the point that he'd began imagining up weird creatures called "underwear gnomes" who steal underwear to gain profit in ways unknown, since he was living in South park it's most likely true. Anyway to his stepmother and stepsister's dismay, Tweek only grew prettier as he grew up but he however developed twitching, spazzing and paranoia due to overdosing on caffeine from the coffee beans.

One faithful day, An invitation to a Grand Ball arrived at Tweek's household, The prince of South Park was finally of age to marry and they were throwing a party to celebrate it, The king and queen had decided to invite every household that has a daughter eligible for marriage so that the prince may chose one to wed. Tweek's step-sisters were excited at the thought of the ball and the chance to get picked as one of the prince's future bride, right now they were fussing over which dresses to wear…

"Do you think I should wear my pink ball gown with silver and gold lace?" one of them said.

"I can't decide! Which one would impress the prince more, this red off-shoulder dress or this baby blue one?" the blonde sister said.

"Tweek what do you think?" the black haired sister asked.

Tweek who was busy sweeping his step-sister's rooms (since he was the only one who ever actually clean the place) eyed them both and twitched "I am not a g-girl; how s-should I know…It's getting really annoying t-that you always ask me for advice."

"Oh you're just jealous because you don't get to come." The blonde sister said.

"I d-don't even want to -nng- go to that stupid ball!" Tweek objected.

"Well whatever just pick one, which do you think is better?" The other sister said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Gah I d-dunno the red one?" Tweek said unsure.

"Eeew no that makes me look fat, you have horrible fashion sense."

"The other -ngg- one then." Tweek sighed.

"No way, the color looks tacky" The blonde sister said.

"Then why did you even make me choose if you don't like either of them?"

"Ignore him BeBe he's useless, Tweek why don't you just go and clean outside, you aren't helping here anyway." The other sister said.

"G-gladly" Tweek mumbled as he left his stepsister's room.

It was a good thing that Tweek had already left because apparently his step-sisters had decided to have a catfight over which one's prettier and who's more likely to marry the prince as soon as he had gone out... He was now currently mopping up the hallways when his stepmother saw him.

"Ay spaz, what the fuck are you doing there slacking off? You were supposed to make me a toaster pastry chocolate-mix butter ball!" his stepmother shrieked.

"GAH! I wasn't slacking off, and I already m-made you one twenty minutes ago!" Tweek nervously replied.

"Bitch, don't you talk back at me, just do what I say!" His stepmother snapped.

Tweek did as told and hurriedly went to the kitchen to create the monstrosity of a dessert, He had no idea how Cartman can stomach such a thing, then again his stepmother was a fatass.

But by the time Tweek had successfully brought the pastry to his stepmother and returned to the hallways he has yet to finish cleaning, the cat owned by his Stepmother had left a bunch of tiny muddy cat prints all over the floor, He was now obliged to start cleaning the hallways again, to make matters worse his stepsister's once again called for him again asking for fashion advice and his glutton of a stepmother was once again hungry and was ordering him to cook a chicken pot pie.

"Fuck my Life" Tweek sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile the King and Queen of South Park were inside the Prince's room having a heart to heart conversation with their son.

"I just don't get it." Prince Craig said, as he eyed both his mother and father incredulously.

"Which part don't you get?" King Stan asked.

"If you guys are both male… then how the fuck was I born? Oh God please don't tell me that I came out Kyle's ass." The prince shuddered.

"Weird shit happens in South Park Craig, you'd lived here for twenty one years surely you must have been used to it by now." Queen Kyle replied.

"Your mother's right dude, besides you shouldn't be fussing about how the hell you came to be, you should be worried about who you would marry." The King spoke up.

Craig pouted and crossed his arms. "I just…don't want to be an ass baby…I've had it with people calling me an asshole."

"People are calling you an asshole because you are one, it's not because you came out of your mother's ass." The King deadpanned.

Craig glared at his father and flipped him off, both his parents were severely annoying but more so his father. It was even more annoying that he looked almost exactly like him…fucking genetics.

"Well anyway we should continue this conversation another time, we have a shit ton of things to prepare for your Grand ball, Token's coming over to help you pick clothes to wear for the ball." The queen said.

"I can pick clothes by myself; I am not five years old…" Prince Craig complained.

"Whatever you say, asshole." The King muttered as he and the Queen both left the Prince's room.

Craig gave his father the middle finger once more, but of course this wasn't seen by him as he had already left. He sighed and then sat on his bed, seriously dumbfounded by the fact that his parents were both male, and the fact that he had only just realized it. A knock soon came from the door and it was the duke/his best friend Token Black.

"Hey Craig." Token greeted.

"Hey."

"So what did you and your parents talk about?" Token asked.

Instead of answering Token's question, Craig replied with another question. "Dude did you know that my parents are both male?"

"Uh yeah…you only just realized it?" Token said raising an eyebrow.

"Fucking hell…I am an ass baby, how do you think the process works?"

"Dude I am just here to help you choose clothes for the ball, I don't have time to talk about that kind of shit…oh wait speaking of shit aren't you kind of one, since you came out of an asshole?" Token teased.

"Fuck You" Craig said as he flipped Token off.

"Anyway changing topics…so you're about to get married huh?" Token asked. He and Craig were now staring in front of Craig's huge wardrobe hoping to find something decent to wear.

"I haven't even chosen a bride yet." Craig shrugged as he took out what seems to be a brown coat.

"Well you soon will…dude what the fuck don't wear that thing you'll look like a peasant, here wear this instead it's blue, blue looks good on you but more so if it's royal blue because your royalty hehe get it?" Token said.

"I get it Token, but it's not that funny…" Craig deadpanned.

"Yeah…nobody ever laughs at my jokes. Token pouted.

* * *

A few days passed and at last it was the day of the Grand Ball, Tweek's stepsisters both wore beautiful dresses and were ready to leave for the ball when their stepmother objected.

"No way am I going to let any of my daughters go to that stupid Jew's asshole son's ball!"

"Cartman we aren't your daughters, you just hired us…we're not obliged to listen to a fatass like you" BeBe argued.

"BeBe's right Cartman, besides-"

"Booooooo Wendy Testaburger! Booooo!" Cartman said.

"Besides I-" Wendy continued.

"Boooooo Wendy! Booooo, booo Wendy!"

"Besides If we go there we might be chosen as-"

"Boooooooo"

"What Wendy is trying to say Cartman…is that if we go to the ball, there is a chance that one of us might get picked as the prince's bride, and if that happens one of us will become princess and since you're our so called mother you will technically be a queen, after that you can find a way to overthrow the King and Queen and become the ruler of South Park." BeBe explained.

"Hmm a chance to overthrow that asshole Jew Kyle and his pussy husband Stan…tempting, alright fine I'll let you go but to ensure your chances of getting picked I'll have to come with you two." Cartman said.

"Sure, whatever." BeBe agreed.

"Hey w-wait so all of you are going to the ball, and I am g-going to be left here all alone?" Tweek spoke up.

"Yeah spaz, the invitation strictly said no peasants allowed." Cartman replied.

"N-No it didn't, besides I don't want to go anyway…I j-just don't -nng- want to be left here all alone, Oh god what if the underwear gnomes came and I am all alone, they'll steal all my underwear then they'll kill me and mutilate my corpse!" Tweek panicked.

"Good, you stay here then." Cartman said as he prepared to leave the house, but Tweek grabbed the bottom hem of his stepmother's dress and pleaded. "Oh god, don't leave me!"

Cartman angrily snatched his dress away from Tweek's hand and yelled "Ay get your grubby hands of my dress, I swear Tweek if you leave this fucking house I'll turn your parents into chili and make you eat it."

"B-but my parents are already dead, and you're technically my parent now…so you'd actually be making yourself into chili, Gah if I eat you I'll die of high blood pressure from all the cholesterol!"

"Are you implying that I am fat? Fuck you spaz, go and be mutilated by your underwear pixies, we're leaving!" Cartman angrily snapped.

"Noooooo" Tweek yelled, but he was ignored as his Stepmother and sisters left.

"Jesus, Oh no…Gah fuck" Tweek mumbled he was now panicking, the underwear gnomes can come in any minute and he was all alone in the house.

He looked around the house and realized how scary and dark it is, it was way too huge for three people let alone one. Tears were now flowing down Tweek's face as he sat upon one of the ledges at the stairs.

"What's wrong Tweek?" A nasal voice asked out of nowhere, it was followed by a weird sparkly background sound which made Tweek look up.

"Gah!" Tweek yelled, surprised to see a guy wearing a weird fairy costume complete with tiny tiara, wings and wand, he was even surrounded by glitter and sparkles.

"Oh hey, I am your fairy-godmother, call me Clyde" The guy said.

"F-fairy? Oh fuck you're with the underwear gnomes aren't you?" Tweek accused.

"What the fuck is an underwear gnome? I am not affiliated with anything…I am just your ordinary godmother who happens to be a fairy." Clyde shrugged.

"Dude being a f-fairy isn't ordinary! And anyway you're a guy you're supposed to be a godfather!" Tweek pointed out.

"Shit happens yo, anyway why the hell were you crying?"

"B-because my stepmother and sisters went to the -arg- ball, and now I am all alone and oh Jesus what if the gnomes come here while I am unarmed…" Tweek answered.

"Oh I see, I can definitely help you with that, no problem." Clyde assured him.

"R-really? I just w-want a companion that's all, or a w-weapon to fend off the gnomes do you think you can give me -nng- one?"

"What a weapon? No you don't want that, you want to go the ball right? But you can't go because you have nothing to wear but old maid clothes and you have a ton of chores to do."

"No, all the c-chores are done actually, and I am not -nng- interested in any balls, I just really want some company and maybe a rocket l-launcher." Tweek replied.

"Oh you're not interested in the Prince's balls?" Clyde smirked.

"What?" Tweek asked confused.

"Hahaha nothing, anyway can you get me a huge pumpkin, a lizard and a mouse?" Clyde ordered.

"W-what for? We don't have any lizards here as you can s-see I keep the house very clean, we don't have mice either but I do have a gerbil named Lemmiwinks, as for the pumpkin we only have coffee beans here." Tweek answered.

"Well that sucks…but we'll just have to make do with what we have right now, bring your gerbil and a single coffee bean here, don't ask questions." Clyde said.

Tweek obediently followed; even if he has no idea what the hell Clyde needed those for. He took Lemmiwinks out of its cage then went to the kitchen to fetch the single best looking coffee bean he could find.

"Uh h-here you go." Tweek said as he gave Clyde the gerbil and the coffee bean. Clyde put both down then waved his wand in an overly gay manner while spouting weird words, when the wand touched the top of the coffee bean it magically turned into a beautiful carriage, and when the wand touched the gerbil it turned into a handsome looking horse.

"Gah! The f-fuck" Tweek said dumbfounded.

"Where you impressed?" Clyde said smugly.

"N-No! why the fuck did you turn my gerbil into a horse?" Tweek asked.

"It's your mode of transportation, classy huh? Anyway since you couldn't get me a lizard you don't have a coachman, but fear not! For I Clyde Donovan will be your coachman, you must be so honored." Clyde said as he tapped himself with his wand, his clothes turned into those of a fancy coachman's.

"W-Why would I need transportation, am I going somewhere?"

"To the ball of course." Clyde answered.

"No w-way I already told you I don't want to go! I told you I just want -arg- a weapon to help me fend against the gnomes, couldn't you have turned that coffee bean into a rocket launcher instead?" Tweek objected.

"Oh right, silly me…you're not properly equipped." Clyde said.

Tweek sighed a wave of relief, he was excited to get his new rocket launcher, unfortunately Clyde had other plans, he tapped his wand on Tweek's head and at that instant, his filthy maid clothes turned into an elegant green dress.

"Dude, What the hell?!" Tweek yelled.

"Here wear this, I got it from my father's shoe store, all the girls will be so jelly." Clyde said as he slid two beautiful glass pumps into Tweek's feet.

"W-why am I wearing a dress?! I am a guy f-for fuck's sake, also these shoes are way too uncomfortable…Jesus what if it breaks I'd have glass shards all over my feet, I'll die bleeding!" Tweek complained.

"I told you already you're going to the ball, girls will kill to own those pair of shoes your wearing, don't complain!" Clyde snapped back.

"I don't want to g-go to the ball, goddamit! And oh god what if the girls do get jelly of my shoes, they'll kill me, I am not safe anywhere!" Tweek yelled.

Clyde lightly slapped Tweek in the face in response then said "Would you prefer to be alone here with the gnomes or would you rather go to the ball and be safe?"

Tweek sighed then nodded his head. "I'd rather go to a stupid ball than get assaulted by gnomes."

"Well let's go then…" Clyde smiled as he escorted Tweek into the carriage.

"It would have been better if I wasn't wearing a dress…" Tweek grumbled.

"You'll just have to make do I guess, hehe don't worry you look great!" Clyde assured him.

"F-fuck My Life…" Tweek sighed.

* * *

Rich people dressed in their fanciest gowns and suits were scattered throughout the Castle's ballroom, the fiddlers and bards played jaunty tunes while the ladies danced. There were tables and tables of delicious food lined up and the finest alcohol were served, it was such an extravagant ball and yet the Prince hated every minute of it.

"Dude, this is your party…shouldn't you be enjoying it?" Token asked his friend as he eyed the people dancing.

"I could but I don't want to, I never even liked parties anyway…you know that." Craig shrugged.

"At least dance with the ladies, speaking of which see anyone you like?"

"Nope." Craig answered.

"Are you sure? How about those girls over there they look cute…" Token said, pointing over to a couple of girls staring at the prince.

"No."

"I'll help myself to them then…" Token smirked patting his friend at the back, he then left Craig and went towards the two girls.

Craig just stared as his best friend flirted with some random girls, he sighed and looked around staring at the people dancing then thinking why the fuck do people enjoy such a thing.

He hated everything about the ball, the decorations were way too extravagant for his tastes, the music was too happy and the people were too annoying, he also hated the mingling. Everything about the ball the exact opposite of boring and Craig of course hated it.

Oh how we wished the day was over so he could get back to his boring life, then again the whole ball was set up so that he could chose a bride, maybe I should at least try to pick one, Craig thought.

Sighing he scanned the room for anyone who seemed pretty or interesting enough for him, he sadly found none that suited his tastes that is however until a certain someone arrived.

A beautiful girl wearing an equally beautiful dress arrived; her blonde hair was tossed around in a spiky mess and yet somehow it suited her, her coffee brown eyes twinkled with innocence, her skin was pale but she had rosy pink cheeks and long lashes to match, she was in short the most gorgeous being Craig had ever lain his eyes on.

All the music stopped playing, and all the people stopped dancing as they eyed the beautiful girl who arrived.

The girl however just twitched in response, not used to the attention everyone was giving her. Craig quickly ran up to her and escorted her to a seat hoping the girl would calm down.

Soon enough when the music started playing once more and the amount of people who was staring dropped significantly the girl calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Prince Craig asked concerned.

"Y-yeah" Tweek answered shyly.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you from around here?"

"Nng yeah…but it's the first time I ever visited the castle, so naturally you won't see me."

"Oh I see, so are you enjoying the ball?" Craig said awkwardly.

"Dude, I just got h-here and all the people were -nng- staring me, of course I am not enjoying the ball, I didn't even want t-to go." Tweek said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Why is that?" Craig asked genuinely curious, everyone was excited about the ball except for her and himself.

"Ugh…b-because I see no fun in overly extravagant parties with way too loud and happy music, dancing and mingling with annoying snobby aristocrats…Gah! oh wait fuck you're the prince I am sorry no offense but I really hate parties." Tweek babbled.

Craig stared at her and smiled, "Don't worry I hate this shit too, the grand ball thing was all my parent's idea if I were the one in charge I wouldn't have thrown such a thing, it's a waste of time really."

"Y-yeah" Tweek smiled.

"It's weird, I never thought I'd meet a girl who hates parties and balls as much as I do." Craig admitted.

"Oh…that's b-because I am a guy."

"What."

"I am a g-guy, I don't have boobs and I -nng- have a penis." Tweek told him tactlessly.

"Then why the fuck are you wearing a dress?" Craig asked.

"That's what I keep a-asking my fairy-godmother but he's too much of -aarg- an asshole to answer." Tweek shrugged.

"Uh okay, So anyway how come you're here? You said a while ago that you didn't want to go." Craig gave him an incredulous look, what the fuck is a fairy-godmother? And if it's a godmother the why'd did he call him a "He"? these thoughts filled Craig's head.

"It was either go here or be left alone at our house…and no way am I going to stay there what if underwear gnomes attacked, I won't stand a chance!" Tweek answered.

Craig laughed at the boy's response, he was so weird and yet so amusing that he can't help but laugh, and laughing was something that Craig rarely does in front of anyone.

"You're so weird it's adorable…" Craig admitted.

"Gah! I am n-not that weird am I?" Tweek blushed, he thought that the sight of the prince laughing was cuter, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Like I said, you being is weird is adorable, don't worry about it." Craig said smiling.

Tweek however just nodded, he was still blushing at Craig's words.

"So are you hungry?" Craig offered, he realized that ever since the boy arrived they'd done nothing but talk.

"No-not really, I'd like a cup of coffee though if there's any." Tweek replied.

"Well then let's get you one…" Craig said, holding Tweek's hand and bringing him over to the tables containing the refreshments.

Everyone was sneaking glances at the prince and his lovely companion, all the young women were extremely jealous of the attention the prince was giving Tweek, while the men were also jealous since they wanted to dance with Tweek but they couldn't since the prince was monopolizing him, the king and queen just smiled at the thought that their son might have finally chosen a bride.

"D'aaaw , isn't that adorable Stan? Our son finally got out of his asexual phase and is finally spending time with someone, that girl is really cute too I wouldn't mind being her mother-in-law." Queen Kyle said.

"I bet that girl has a penis." Stan smirked.

"What? No way she's wearing a dress, and besides there is no way that a guy can be that cute!" Kyle objected.

"That's what I thought when I first saw you." Stan replied.

"Oh yeah…why was I even wearing a dress back then." Kyle blushed as he remembered the first time he and Stan met.

* * *

Craig stared at the girl..err boy in front of him, he was extremely weird, with all the twitching and the verbal tics, talks of fairy godmothers and underwear gnomes and not to mention the crossdressing. Craig thought the boy was fascinating and beautiful, he was borderline asexual and yet this boy in front of him gave him this weird mushy feelings he had never felt towards anyone before…could it be love? Craig's thoughts were interrupted however when Tweek spoke up.

"Jesus, this coffee is a-amazing!" Tweek happily said.

"That's your fifth cup…you must really like coffee." Craig stated.

"Well y-yeah, I eat coffee beans for breakfast, lunch and dinner, I am sort of hooked on caffeine, I guess that's why I am so jittery." Tweek explained.

"Dude, what the fuck." Craig deadpanned.

The two's conversation however where interrupted when two girls walked towards them. Two girls that Tweek knew very well, Tweek shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to avoid their gaze, this action however made Craig curious.

"Greetings, your highness." BeBe smiled, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously.

"Hello." Craig said unamused.

"Oh and who is this lovely girl beside you?" BeBe asked, she genuinely didn't realize that the girl was his stepbrother.

"Oh this is uh…wait…I don't know" Craig mumbled, he realized that he had not yet asked the boy's name, he had no idea what his name was."

"She looks very familiar to be honest, it's like I have seen her before but I can't remember when…" Wendy spoke, she also genuinely didn't recognize Tweek.

"Nnng…" Tweek muttered his held his gloved hands to his face, hoping to hide his face so that his sisters fail to recognize him.

"Anyway, we wanted to ask if the prince wants to dance with either of us." BeBe said smiling sweetly.

"I am kind of busy with someone…" Craig said as he glanced at Tweek who has his head buried in his hands.

"It would just only be one dance your highness, you can surely get back to entertaining your beautiful guest in just a little while." Wendy pleaded.

"Yeah, also our very dear mother has been really ill, and she was hoping to see us dance with you, oh why there she is now!" BeBe said.

True enough Cartman(dressed up in an old woman's clothes) came walking towards them, he was walking very slow and coughing and sniffing in a very exaggerated manner.

"Oh my dear daughters, have you asked the prince for a -cough- dance yet?"

"Why yes mother, but the dear prince refused us, I guess you won't have your dear old wish granted…we have failed you." Wendy said sobbing slightly.

Craig sighed, he kind of felt sorry now…it's just one dance right? Craig stood from his seat and was about to offer one of the girls a dance when Token came up and said.

"Prince Craig, the King and Queen wishes to meet you and the lovely lady beside you right away."

"What-" Before Craig even finished his response, Token had already grabbed both him and Tweek by the hand away from the three.

"I don't want those hoes ruining my OTP." Token whispered.

"What the fuck are you talking about Token?" Craig asked.

"Nothing Craig, so uh yeah the King and Queen wants to see you…and I have to take care of things bye." Token quickly said then dashed over towards somewhere.

"What's up with him? Anyway we should go and talk to mom and dad I guess…" Craig said.

Tweek just nodded, but he was secretly relieved that Token dragged them both away from his stepfamily; he'll die of a high blood pressure if they found out that he went to the ball.

"Mother, Father…you asked for us?" Craig asked his parents.

"Nope." King Stan said promptly.

"Then why did Token say you wanted that you wanted to talk to us?" Craig said.

"He must have been drunk Craig, ignore us and go and have fun with your lovely companion." Queen Kyle said sweetly.

"O-kay?" Craig said, raising an eyebrow. He was curious why Token was spouting lies, but then he realized it didn't matter because at least he gets to spend more time with this boy…oh yeah speaking of which he still didn't know his name.

"Oh hey you never told me your nam-"

"GAH! What time is it?" Tweek yelled.

"Oh uh it's eleven fifty-seven." Craig answered looking at the giant clock located at the center of the ballroom's stage.

"Gah s-shit I have to get out -nng- here…." Tweek panicked hurriedly running towards the exit, Craig ran after him of course.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Craig asked, he tried to run as far as he can but the boy was too fast and he soon disappeared from his sight.

"FUCK!" Craig yelled, he was so angry and sad at the same time, the only person he had ever felt romantic feelings for had ran away from him, and to make matters worse he didn't even get to ask his name.

A hand which belonged to Token, soon patted Craig's back. "What's wrong Craig? you and your friend ran away all of the sudden, so your parents told me to chase after you, where is she anyway?"

"I don't know…Jesus tapdancing Christ, I find the one guy I actually like…and he runs away from me." Craig facepalmed.

"Guy? That girl is a guy?" Token asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't really care what gender he is…he can be an alien for all I care but fuck I never liked anyone as much as him." Craig admitted.

"Oh how adorable, Craigey-poo is in love." Token teased.

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right...and I never even got to ask him his name." Craig sighed.

"Don't worry dude, you'll meet again." Token assured him.

"Yeah I hope so…wait what's that?" Craig said as he took notice of something on the ground.

"Is that…" Token said surprised.

"I think he dropped this…" Craig said as he picked the object up with his hands.

"How uncomfortable." Token commented.

"Token…I think I may have a chance of meeting that boy again." Craig smirked as he inspected the object he held.

"Oh really, how?" Token curiously asked.

"You'll find out…"

* * *

The next day at Tweek's household:

"That fucking black asshole, kicking us out like a bunch of peasants who does he think he is!" Cartman yelled.

"Uh he's the duke?" Wendy stated.

"No one asked for your opinion, Wendy." Cartman bitterly snapped.

"Face it Cartman, your plan sucked…besides the prince was obviously into that spazzy chick, we had no chance." BeBe said.

"The two of them were flirting the whole time, I wonder what happened to them after we were kicked out." Wendy said.

"Who the fuck cares…" Cartman angrily said.

Tweek who had been listening in to the conversation flushed red, so he excused himself away. Ever since he met and talked to the prince all he could ever think about was him, he hated to admit that he had fallen for the prince in such a short time but he did…and there's no changing that. Oh how he wished to see the prince again but sadly he'll never get the chance to, or at least not with his stepmother and sisters around.

Tweek sighed and took his trusty broom, sweeping used to be kind of fun back then but now it just feels terrible.

Around three o clock in the afternoon however, a knocking was heard from the front door, when Tweek opened it, he was surprised to find that it was Prince Craig and the duke.

"Hey." Craig smiled at Tweek, which caused the spaz to stare at him wide eyed.

"Gah! P-pressure." Tweek mumbled and blushed.

"So Tweek who was…OMG it's your highness, Wendy, Cartman the prince is here!" BeBe yelled as she climbed down the stairs.

"Bitch, what the fuck are you yelling for…" Cartman said to BeBe, he then eyed the prince and then glared angrily at the duke. "What are these two assholes doing in my house?"

"I dunno…Hey prince why'd you visit us for? Are you going to choose one of us to marry?" BeBe excitedly said while fluttering her eyelids.

"Kind of…"Craig smirked as he eyed Tweek who was now blushing even redder than before.

"Really!?" Wendy said.

"Yeah." Craig nodded.

"Oh I see…So tell me Prince which one of my daughters do you want to marry? BeBe or Wendy?" Cartman smiled, he was overjoyed by the fact that he may have a chance to overthrow Kyle again.

"Neither, I want your stepson." Craig said as he walked towards Tweek then held his hand who just twitched in response.

"WHAT?!" Tweek's stepmother and sisters said in unison.

"I am not letting you marry my manservant, you either get to marry BeBe or Wendy and that's it, RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!" Cartman yelled.

Token who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up."You don't have any authority fatass, the prince can choose anyone he wants to marry."

"I am still his legal guardian; I have the authoritah to do so!" Cartman whined.

"No you don't." Craig flipped Cartman off, then carried off Tweek bridal style. "We'll be going then."Token and Craig with Tweek in his arms left, the house and rode a carriage back the castle. Whilst inside the carriage Tweek spoke up.

"Y-you do know that this is kidnapping right?"

"Yeah, but I am the prince so fuck it." Craig shrugged.

"Y-you're not with the gnomes are you?" Tweek shyly asked.

"No." Craig smiled.

"T-that's a relief, I thought you're going to bring me to t-them and offer my body up as a sacrifice."

"So why'd you left all of the sudden yesterday?" Craig asked changing the topic.

"My fairy godmother told me that I should be home by midnight, because his spell will wear off by then." Tweek explained.

"What."

"Yeah I don't k-know either…" Tweek shrugged.

"Clyde, you fucking idiot." Token whispered, this caught the attention of the other two but Token quickly shrugged it off feigning innocence.

"So how did you find out where I live?" Tweek asked.

"You dropped something you were wearing when you were leaving yesterday…" Craig said.

"Wh-what? No I didn't… and I am pretty sure I returned both of the g-glass shoes to Clyde, I didn't want to be some cliché guy who suddenly drops one of his shoes only to be found by -aarg- some prince."

"I wasn't talking about your shoes, Tweek."

"Gah! How did you know my name? I never told you did I?" Tweek panicked.

"Nope you didn't, I just saw your name written here…" Craig said, then he took out something from his pocket; Tweek's eyes went wide as he saw the object in Craig's hand. "I think it's cute that you wrote your name on your underwear as if you're going to lose it."

Tweek blushed red in response, "I-it's because of the underwear g-gnomes…If I ever found out where their secret base is, then I'll be able to easily retrieve my lost pairs."

Craig and Token both laughed at what the blonde said. Craig thought that Tweek's imagination was too adorable; it's a shame he didn't know that underwear gnomes really does exist.

"S-so can I have them back?" Tweek asked shyly.

"Why, aren't you wearing one right now?" Craig teased.

Tweek blushed even harder then shaked his head, Craig stared at him in shock but then smiled as an idea popped in his head.

"So you have been commando the whole time?" Token asked raising an eyebrow. Tweek just covered his face with his hands mumbling something along the lines of "too much pressure".

"Tell you what; I'll give it back to you on one condition." Craig smiled deviously.

"Gah w-what is it?"

"You let me put them on you."

"Damn, Craig I didn't know you had that kind of fetish, how pervy…" Token teased.

"You're the pervert; you have been staring at us the whole time like some sort of voyeur." Craig shot back.

"Well it's not like I have anywhere else to look at, besides you guys are my OTP it's only natural for me to spy on you flirting and stuff, Hah! I bet Clyde's jealous of me right now." Token said.

"You know my fairy godmother?" Tweek curiously asked.

"Yeah, but it's a long story and I am not in the mood to tell you about that, right now you should let Craig put your underwear on you." Token replied.

"Okay!" Craig happily said.

Tweek weakly protested but unfortunately Craig overpowered him, slightly lifting Tweek's legs up he inserted both in the boxer's corresponding holes, "Lift your hips." Craig said, and Tweek did so, it's not like he can do anything about it now…

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Craig teased.

"Yeah but I bet something else is hard…" Token snickered.

"So where are you guys taking me?" Tweek said desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? We're going to get married, speaking of which instead of wedding rings we should have wedding boxers" Craig teasingly said.

"WH-WHAT!" Tweek yelled.

"Oh…you don't want to marry me?" Craig said grimly, he forgot that Tweek had never actually said if he likes him or not, he didn't want to force the guy.

"Oh umm…I-it's not like that, to be h-honest I really -nng- like you too, but It's just so sudden…T-this is too much p-pressure!" Tweek shyly said.

Craig smiled when he heard what Tweek said, he was relieved beyond belief that Tweek actually liked him too, he slowly leaned towards Tweek and gently kissed his lips. "I like you too, the wedding can come later."

Token fanboyed in the manliest way possible when he saw the two kiss, He knew that the two will eventually marry and he was right.

A year or so after, the two finally married they had a simple wedding and instead of wedding rings they had wedding boxers because Craig stayed true to his words, everyone was happy especially the King and the Queen who thought it was highly ironic how their son was the same as them.

Tweek's Stepmother Cartman died from a heart attack since he ate a hundred toaster pastry chocolate-mix butter balls, his stepsisters didn't really care about their stepmother so they moved to another town in which they eventually married some random guy, and lived a mediocre life.

Token also died (although not literally) from the feels, he then pursued a bromance with Clyde since they both ship Craig and Tweek so much and they have a lot in common.

Eventually Tweek gave birth to a beautiful son with golden buttery hair and baby blue eyes, they named him "Butters", Craig was highly amused at his son because he too was an ass baby and so all the questions he had before were solved. Young Butters soon grew up and he fell in love with some perverted peasant named Kenny McCormick which he also eventually married and they all lived happily ever after…

**The End.**

* * *

Thanks for reading...this is my first attempt at a crack fic, I liked how this fic started out but kind of hated how it ended...but I still had fun writing this nonetheless , oh and if anyone wants to write the prequel(Style) or the sequel(Bunny) you're free to do so...I'd love to read it.


End file.
